


and i'm on fire

by Bakuretsu_Swemi



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-DMC5, Rimming, SDT!Dante, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakuretsu_Swemi/pseuds/Bakuretsu_Swemi
Summary: Теперь у них целая вечность вместе, в этом проклятом месте, и они могли наверстать упущенное, выяснить, кто сильнее, сражаться, пока не упадут без сил, чтобы даже регенерация и дьявольская выдержка им не смогли помочь. Или безудержно трахаться...





	and i'm on fire

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для лучшей команды ДМС на ФБ19!!!  
бета — Белый демон

Вергилий цепляется за ткань плаща, пока его сознание отчаянно пытается ухватиться за любую здравую мысль, за какую-либо мысль вообще. Белый шум заполняет его голову, пока длинный язык медленно облизывает его шею, спускаясь ниже к груди и животу. Шершавый и усыпанный выростами язык, недостаточно острыми, чтобы разорвать, но неглубокие царапины появляются там и тут, стоит Данте нажать сильнее или повернуть язык боком. Вергилий зажмуривает глаза и выдыхает через зубы. Данте держит его за бёдра, приподняв к себе, словно невесомую куклу. Когти разрезают кожу, а потом погружаются дальше, глубже, разрывают мышцы, мешая регенерации тканей. Уже сложно различить, голова идёт кругом от усталости после их долгой и утомительной битвы, от кровопотери или от того, как язык Данте спускается по животу, задерживается прямо над головкой члена, а потом начинает вылизывать пупок.

Хочется отчитать глупого брата за порванную одежду, потому что в аду новой не разжиться, хочется всадить в него Ямато и парочку призывных мечей, чтобы не зазнавался.

Только вот Данте приподнимает Вергилия ещё выше, так, что тот касается земли одними лопатками. Поднимать голову становится неудобно. Да и зачем. Ещё смотреть там на довольную демоническую морду брата. Данте проходится по пояснице, спускается ниже и лижет задний проход Вергилия с утробным рычанием. Вергилий открывает рот, чтобы вдохнуть больше воздуха, чтобы беззвучно закричать, возможно. Между ног становится мокро: Данте вылизывает его быстрыми движениями, небольшие шипы жалят кожу, отчего Вергилий только сильнее напрягается. Когда язык на секунду останавливается, а потом начинает проталкиваться через сжатое кольцо мышц, Вергилий уже не может сдерживаться. Его переход в триггер останавливает только резкая боль от впившихся в грудную клетку когтей. Вергилий злится и вонзает в крылья Данте острый конец своего хвоста, но тому всё равно: язык проникает глубже, распирая и заполняя собой. Вергилий ощущает, как двигаются и давят на стенки маленькие шипы, доставляя болезненное удовольствие. Движения хаотичные и медленные, Данте вытаскивает язык полностью, облизывает ягодицы, а потом опять погружает на всю длину, давит на простату. Его тоже не волнует ничего — даже хвост, продолжающийся извиваться в крыльях, — кроме тихих всхлипов брата. Данте знает, что заставить Верга стонать в голос тяжело, а вырвать хотя бы какой-то звук из него — уже маленькая победа. Но достаточно наслаждаться и видом Верга: выражением лица, когда брат на грани, капельками пота, стекающими вниз. И самое главное — взгляд, требовательный, пронизывающий до души и всё такой же ледяной. Последние годы Данте видел его только во снах, обычно мучительных, напоминающих ему о прошлых ошибках и одиночестве, казавшимся вечными, но теперь уже нет.

Теперь у них целая вечность вместе, в этом проклятом месте, и они могли наверстать упущенное, выяснить, кто сильнее, сражаться, пока не упадут без сил, чтобы даже регенерация и дьявольская выдержка им не смогли помочь.

Или безудержно трахаться, потому что Данте соскучился по телу Верга в своих объятиях.

Он раздвигает ноги Вергилия шире и начинает двигать языком быстрее, сгибает его внутри, вытягивает, наслаждаясь пульсирующими вокруг стенками. Затем выходит и начинает вылизывать плотное кольцо мышц, опухшее, покрасневшее и растраханное. Вергилий что-то мычит, шумно выдыхает.

— Данте…

Лишних слов не требуется.

Движения становятся прерывистыми, темп ускоряется, Вергилий пытается дотянуться рукой до своего члена, чтобы приблизить разрядку, но только сжимает кулаки и пытается зацепиться за что-то. Плащ, брата, самого себя, здравомыслие. Внизу живота становится горячее, когти Данте погружаются в плоть, уже доходя до костей. Несколько резких толчков, удовольствие вперемешку с болью — и Вергилий кончает. Но он не может расслабиться, пока Данте продолжает удерживать его. Напоследок Данте проходится языком по проходу и принимается вылизывать живот, собирая капли спермы, заново оставляет порезы на месте уже заживших. Вергилий тянет Данте за рог хвостом, намекая, чтобы его отпустили, но тот только урчит в ответ.

Ладно, пускай, — думает он. — Отыграюсь в следующий раз.


End file.
